Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-134160 discusses an optical receiver in which tailing of bit error characteristics is reduced and receiving characteristics are improved, and a method of receiving an optical signal that achieves improved receiving characteristics.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-517552 discusses an optical receiver that has a device which changes a determination threshold level and an optical transmission system having the optical receiver.